


Trans Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Look-alikes, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: David Downs meets a woman that looks like Chloe Bennet and it changes his life forever.





	1. Chloe Bennet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a multichapter story where celebrity look-alikes that happen to be transgender. I will do more of these stories with my favorite celebs. But I am open to the idea of taking suggestions for future chapters. So if you have any ideas leave a comment. I hope you enjoy.

David Downs was enjoying a drink in the bar. He didn’t normally drink but he felt that he had to be there tonight. He didn’t know why but he kept his eyes out for the reason that he felt he had to be there. That was when he spotted her. She was a dead ringer for Chloe Bennet. He loved Chloe Bennet. He watched everything that she had ever done. Even her early career as a singer in China. To the ordinary person, they would think that she was Chloe. But he could tell that she just looked like her.

He went up to her. Not sure of what he was going to say but he knew that if he didn’t try to talk to her he may regret it for the rest of his life. “How many guys mistake you for the actual thing?” he asked her with a smile. “Excuse me?” she asked looking at him surprised. “How many people mistake you for the real Chloe Bennet?” he asked again as he sat down next to her.

She smiled at him. “You know you are the first person to not just think I was her slumming it,” she said looking at him. Most people just came up to her and ask for her autograph which she had hated. “I know there is no way to make this sound less creepy but I’ve spent many hours...studying the lovely Chloe. For...” he started trying to find a less creepy way to say it. “Masturbatory reasons?” she asked with a sheepish smile. “I wasn’t going to say that. It’s true but I wasn’t going to say that,” he said with a goofy smile.

She giggled a little. “David Downs,” he said looking at her. “Alexa Pride,” she said looking at him. They then sat there and talked for hours. She liked this man. She had never found it easier to talk to someone let alone a man. So when he snuck a kiss from her. She welcomed his mouth and tongue as they kissed. “Can we take this back to my place?” he asked looking at her with lust and longing in his eyes.

Inside she needed to make love to this man. She wanted him inside of her like no one before. But she knew that there was something about her that he may not want to have as a lover. “S-Sure.” she heard herself say. She couldn’t help herself she needed him and she needed him now. But what was she going to do when she got to his place? She didn’t have an answer but she had to think of one. The two of them grabbed a taxi together and made their way to his apartment. All the time he was flirting with her and she was both getting turned on and terrified because she hadn’t thought of anything.

As soon as they shut his door behind them he jumped her kissing her and drawing her to his body. She didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t expected that as soon as they entered his apartment and she knew that she couldn’t hide it anymore. “What’s that pressed up against my leg?” he asked feeling something up against his leg. She started to tear up. She then pushed away from him. “I have to go,” she said as the tears started to fall.

“You’re trans aren’t you?” he asked her grabbing her arm. She looked at him, she had been so turned on by this man that she let him get this close before she had the time to gently tell him about her. “I-I didn’t know-” she started but he brought into himself and kissed her again slipping her his tongue. “I may not have thought I would be the one getting fucked tonight but I can’t deny how hot you’ve made me. So please be gentle,” he said taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom.

The two of them were naked in a flash. Their cocks rubbing up against each other as they kissed. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She always wanted a man to just accept her for who she was. Every man that she had ever made love to had to be slowly be warmed up to the idea of making love to a trans woman. But here he was tonguing her as their hard cock rubbed up against each other. HE surprised her, even more, when he got down on his knees.

“I never thought I would do this. But I hope I’m good at it for you,” he said with a smile as he without hesitation he took her cock into his mouth. “Fuck.” she moaned as he started to suck on her cock. “Are you sure that you’ve never done this before?” she moaned. She felt anything like this before. She had had her cock suck before but never like this before. So when he stopped sucking she almost wanted to protest. But then she saw him slowly heading to the bed. “Now baby, remember what I said before be gentle,” he said as he climbed onto the bed.

She climbed on after him and put the two of them in the right position for her cock to tease his asshole. “Whatever you say, lover,” she said with a smile as she thrust into him for the first time. “Fuck.” he moaned as he felt her cock enter inside of him. Both of their cocks were about average size. But this was the first time he had ever had anything inside of his ass before. It felt like she was making his ass hers. “Is this your first cock babe?” she asked with a smile as she found a pace that was driving her crazy.

“Yes.” he moaned as she pumped into him. “And how is it?” she asked with a smile as she pumped into him. “Because it’s yours it’s fucking awesome. Keep fucking your man baby.” he moaned as she felt her orgasm building. “Yes, I love fucking my man. Where do you want me to cum?” she moaned as she pumped inside of him. “Fucking cum inside of me. I want to feel you cum inside of me.” he moaned. “FUCKING CUMMING!!” she yelled as she came deep inside of his ass. And he came too, sending his cum onto her stomach.

She pulled out of him and bent down and kissed him slipping him her tongue. “My turn lover,” she said with a seductive smile seeing that he hadn’t lost his erection when he came. She spat into her hand and rubbed his cock up and down for lube. She then turned her back to him with a smile on her face. He kissed her shoulder as he lined up and thrust himself inside of her. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt his cock inside of her.

“Your ass is so good baby.” he moaned as he fucked her. “Thank you b-baby. S-So was yours.” she moaned as he kissed his lover. As he kissed her he reached around and grabbed her half erect cock. “Oooo.” she moaned as she felt him slowly start to jerk her hard again. “Fuck.” she moaned as she felt his efforts working and she was hard again in a matter of seconds. But that wasn’t all. “FUCK.” she moaned as she came again sending a stream of her cum onto his bed.

“MORE!! FUCK ME MORE.” she begged as she kissed him hungrily. He kept pumping into her as she moaned. “You love the way that I’m fucking you babe?” he asked as he watched her body writhe with the enjoyment of having his cock inside of her. “FUCK YES. YOU ARE THE BEST LOVER EVER. MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!!” she yelled as he pumped into her. He was enjoying this sight. Watching her eyes as they rolled into the back of her head. Her body twisted and turned as he fucked her ass and jerked her cock.

“I’m going to cum for you baby,” he whispered into her ear sensually. “FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM. I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE OF ME.” she moaned/yelled as she felt her last orgasm coming. She knew that this was going to be the biggest and best orgasm she had ever had. “Then here you go Alexa baby.” he moaned as he came the hardest he had ever cum in his life. “FUCK.” she moaned as she felt herself cum too send another stream onto the bed as her world melted away and her eyes rolled back into her head again.

Both of them were shaking from head to toe from their orgasms. Neither of them had ever had an orgasm like this. He held her close as the two of them passed out in each other’s arms. Neither of them cared that they were sleeping in a cum soaked bed. All they cared about was that they were in each other’s arms. And when they woke up the next morning they knew that they were going to stay in this bed and fuck each other again and again. And have the best day of there lives.


	2. Chloe Bennet #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a multichapter story where celebrity look-alikes that happen to be transgender. I will do more of these stories with my favorite celebs. But I am open to the idea of taking suggestions for future chapters. So if you have any ideas leave a comment. I hope you enjoy.

“I can’t believe that man,” Alexa said storming into the bedroom she shared with David. “Calm down baby,” he said trying to calm her down. “Calm down did you hear what that bastard called you?” she fumed. “Yes, I did. And I don’t care what your father says about me,” he said taking her into his arms. Every time he took her into his arms like this she melted.

“Why did you want to meet my family? I told you that was a bad idea,” she said as she breathed in his scent that she loved so much. “I wanted to do something in front of them. But I guess here in the place where we have felt the most joy is the second best place,” he said as he stepped back and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and held it up to her. “I love you Alexa Pride. Will you marry me?” he said looking up at her.

“You want to marry me?” she asked shocked by this. “Of course. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you,” he said smiling up at her. “I love everything about you. The way that you laugh. The way you hold me. I’ve never thought about even letting a woman peg me. But I love having you inside of me. And I love being inside of you.” he said with a smile thinking about the first time that they slept together in this very room. “I’m in love with you Alexa. Marry me?” he said with a smile.

“You wanted to do this in front of my family?” she asked looking at him. “Yes. Even after he called me that. I wanted them to know I don’t give a fuck what people think about me. I’m in love with the best woman in the world. A woman that drives me crazy. A woman that is there for me every step of the way. A woman that owes me an answer soon before my nerves make me throw up.” he said looking at her with every word he spoke he was getting more nervous that she was going to say no.

“Can’t have that...my future husband throwing up on these shoes. They’re new after all,” she said with a smile. He put the ring on her finger but he shifted his position so that he was on both knees in front of her. “What are you doing?” she asked with a smile as she felt his hands slowly sliding up her legs. “I think I need a little treat now don’t you?” he asked with a smile as she felt her panties slowly being pulled down her legs letting her cock free. And she felt as he rolled up her skirt to reveal her hardening cock.

“Time for my yummy cock.” he moaned as he kissed the tip. She took a deep breath as she felt his lips on her cock. She was in love with this man. She couldn’t imagine any man treating her like this. And as she felt his mouth envelop her semi-hard cock and start to suck on it. “Baby I love your mouth.” she moaned as she felt him moving up and down her shaft. She always loved his mouth one day she was going to make him stay there until she came down his throat. But there was more to celebrate this time then even he knew about. So when she felt him leave her cock she was happy.

He quickly undressed and bent over and waited for his future wife to enter his ass. “You are my dutiful future husband you are,” she said with a smile as she teased him with the tip of her cock. “Oh fuck. Don’t tease me, baby. Please fuck your husband to be?” he moaned as he felt her cock. “Since you asked so nicely,” she said with a smile and thrust herself inside of him. “Fuck.” he moaned as he felt his lover inside of him.

He never thought he could love this as much as he did. With every thrust, she made into him the two of them were in heaven. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” the two of them moaned together. “I going to fucking cum baby.” she moaned as she pounded his ass. “Me too. I love my future wife.” he moaned as he felt her cock start to pulse inside of his ass. “FUCK!” she yelled as she came filling his ass with her cum. And he came on the floor with the feeling of her cumming inside of him.

“Can I have my future husband inside of me now?” she asked out of breath but still horny for there usual routine. First, she would fuck him then he would fuck her. And then they would cuddle for hours. “Yes you can but can you leave that dress just like that,” he said looking at her with her skirt rolled up and her dress hanging loose. “Whatever my future husband wants,” she said with a smile as he picked her up and lowered her onto his cock.

“Fuck.” she let out slowly as she felt him going deeper and deeper inside of her. “How is it that every time I enter your ass it feels so much better than the last time?” he asked as he kissed her slipping her his tongue as he fucked her. “The same can be said for you lover.” she moaned as she kissed him again. “Because the love we share grows I guess.” he smiled as he fucked. “Yes it does.” she smiled as she felt his cock pulsate inside of her.

“And it feels like my man is close to giving me some of his cum in return for my deposit before.” she smiled as she felt herself getting close to cumming herself. “I can’t help it. I’m in heaven right now. You said yes. I have your cum dripping from my ass. And I am deep inside the love of my life. There is no way that this can get any better.” he moaned. “You know my friend. Lisa Moon?” she asked in a moan. “What about her?” he asked not sure if this was going to be the thing that pushed him over the edge.

“She said she would be happy to make my fantasy come true,” she said with a smile. “FUCK!” he moaned as came deep inside of her ass. She came too all over her dress and his shirt. “You know how to treat a girl,” she said with a smile as she kissed him. He set her down on her feet. “You wait and tell me that she said yes until I was about to cum?” he asked her he was out of breath but happy. “I thought it was the right time,” she said with a devilish smile that drove him crazy.

“You know that you’ve wanted to cum in my mouth for the longest time?” he asked as he backed into there bed. “Yes,” she said with a smile. “Well you are about to get your wish,” he said as he pushed her onto the bed and slowly kissed up her legs until he found her balls and started to suck on them. She smiled deeply as she felt that. When she heard her father call David the worst thing he could call him for wanting to be with his “son”. She couldn’t believe that this was going to be the happiest day of her life.

But now. She was going to get married to the man of her dreams. Who loved everything about her even her cock. And she could feel his love now as he sucked her hard again. Plus she had gotten a call from her friend that she had met a long time ago. Like her Lisa was a trans woman. And was Asian American. And when David met her he was shocked to find that she was a dead ringer for a Tokusatsu woman by the name of Ichimichi Mao.

When she found out that she wanted to see her go through the same routine that she had just gone through herself. And she said yes. So now she knew she was going to see her man at work which was a fantasy of hers. And she was going to see it. “Fuck her good baby.” she moaned as he sucked on her cock. He didn’t stop sucking. But she could tell he would just for her.

“FUCK!” she moaned as she came for a third time that day in his mouth. “Yummy,” he said with cum dripping from his lips. “I love you,” she said with a smile. “I love you too,” he said kissing her. “You’re right. I am yummy,” she said tasting her own cum on his lips as they kissed deeply.


	3. Ichimichi Mao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a multichapter story where celebrity look-alikes that happen to be transgender. I will do more of these stories with my favorite celebs. But I am open to the idea of taking suggestions for future chapters. So if you have any ideas leave a comment. I hope you enjoy.

David and Alexa walked up to Lisa’s apartment. Alexa was excited about what was about to happen. She always wanted to see her man and future husband both getting fucked and fucking another trans woman. And when she found out that Lisa looked like Ichimichi Mao a woman that David had loved in Super Sentai it was all coming together. And she was so happy and aroused that she was already hard. Her cock could be seen pointing through the skirt she was wearing.

David was having mixed feelings as he walked beside her. He loved the idea of fulfilling his fiancé’s fantasy. And when he noticed that she was already hard he was getting excited himself. Also, the thought of fucking a woman that looked like Mao was hot too. But he always thought that the moment that he got down on one knee that was the end of his fucking or getting fucked by anyone other women then the woman that he had proposed to.

She knocked on the door with a smile. He was smiling too. The next moment Lisa Moon opened the door and she was already naked with her cock already erect. “Uh, you’re bigger than me,” Alexa said. She had never seen her friend naked before. And right now she was staring at her in a new light. “I was excited to get this started girl,” she said with a smile as the two them entered her apartment.

“S-Shall we get it started?” David asked the two ladies. Even though she had just found out that her friend was bigger then her she was still excited to see her fiancé getting fucked and fucking her friend. She had a thought about the real reason for this and now she was hoping that that was going to happen. Lisa led them to her bedroom and as they walked both Alexa and David slowly undressed so that by the time they made it to the bedroom all three of them were naked.

“So how does this work? Does he just-” Lisa started to talk but David stopped her by kissing her as Alexa slowly started to jerk her hard cock. As he kissed Lisa slipping her his tongue. He broke the kiss as he heard his fiancé start to moan her approval of what she knew was coming next. He got down on his knees. “Come to daddy.” he moaned as he took her cock into his mouth. “Fuck.” she moaned as she felt him start to work. “Yeah, he’s the best blow job I have ever had. Make her cum baby.” Alexa moaned as she jerked her cock watching him work on her friend.

“Oh fuck.” Lisa moaned as she put her hands on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. “You going to cum for my fiancé?” Alexa moaned as she felt the first of what she knew was going to be many orgasms coming. “Fuck yes. Make me cum. OH FUCK!” Lisa moaned as her head snapped back and she filled his mouth her seed. He released her cock from his mouth. Her cum dripping from it. He stood up and walked over to his fiancé who was jerking her cock. He lowered his head and kissed her slipping her some of her friends’ cum which caused her to cum all over the floor.

“Now the fun really begins,” David said with a smile as he walked back over to the woman that he had just made cum. He leaned down and kissed her. She could still taste herself on his tongue as he slipped her it. It was making her hard again. “Be gentle my sweet.” he moaned as he pushed her onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. She wasn’t completely hard yet so he nestled her semi-hard cock in between his ass cheeks. And started to grind on it.

She felt his work on her cock. She knew that men like him existed. They lived for the filling of a cock in their asses. They weren’t the best of lovers when it was their turn inside of her. So she wasn’t looking forward to that part now. But she was loving what he was doing to her right now. She was hard within seconds of him starting this. He then lowered himself onto her waiting cock.

“Oh fuck.” he moaned as he started to ride her. Alexa started to lightly jerk her cock again as she watched this. “Is she better then me baby?” she asked curious to know if bigger was better. “She may be bigger than you. But she is about as good as you, baby. Oh fuck me.” he moaned as he leaned down and kissed her and she started to thrust into him harder. “How about know baby?” she moaned with a smile. She was loving his ass. One of the best she had ever had. “FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.” he moaned as he felt her ram her cock deep inside of him.

“I’m going to cum.” moaned feeling his cock ready to burst. “Let me see you, cum baby.” Alexa moaned as she felt her second orgasm coming fast as she jerked harder and faster for the two of them fucking. He leaned back to the position he started in his cock sticking straight out. Alexa could see it pulsating. She knew it was about to happen. “FUCK!!!!” he yelled as he sent a stream of his cum onto his newest trans lover. Feeling his cum on her made her cum deep inside of him.

The two of them kissed as they heard Alexa moan a soft “Fuck,” as she came again sending more cum onto the floor to join her first burst. “My turn,” David said out of breath but wanted to finish the ritual that he had started with Alexa with Lisa. Lisa wasn’t looking forward to the next part. But then she saw the look in her new lovers’ eyes as he climbed off her cock. She had only ever seen that from men that fucked her like a woman.

He quickly positioned himself into the right place for Alexa to see her friends cock as he rammed himself inside of her. “FUCK!” she moaned as she head already snapped backward. “Are you alright lover?” he asked as he started to pump into her finding the right rhythm for the two of them. “I’m fine.” she moaned. But she was on cloud nine. “Good I want my lovers to enjoy this as much as I do. Because I love fucking beautiful women,” he said leaning down and kissed her neck.

“Oh fuck.” Lisa moaned as she felt him pick up the pace. Her cock became hard by the second. She never got this hard just by having a man in her ass. But right now she was standing at attention with no outside stimulants. “I think you’re harder now than when you were inside me,” he said with a smile looking down at her cock. “I am baby. I love your cock.” she moaned as she felt him pump into her.

“Of course you do he is the man right now. He is our man. FUCK!!!” Alexa yelled as she sent one last stream of cum onto the floor. “We made her cum. Now shall we make each other cum?” he asked as he kissed her again. “Y-Yes. I wanna cum for you. I wanna make you cum.” she moaned as she placed her hands on his face. “I’m about to do just that.” he groaned as he pumped into her ass.

“Cum inside of me. I need to feel your cum inside o-of me. OH FUCK!!!!!” she yelled as two things happened. She came sending her cum to mix with his that was on her torso. And she felt him cum deep inside of her with a groan of satisfaction. He pulled out of her as she was shaking from her orgasm. He walked over to his fiancé and gave her another kiss. She welcomed his mouth and tongue. She had never seen anything as hot as that before.

The two of them started to look like they were getting ready to leave. “WAIT!!” Lisa jumped up still on shaky legs but she needed to say this. “What?” David asked looking at her. “It’s alright baby, I think I know what she wants. And to be honest I kind of wanted it to happen too.” Alexa said with a smile looking at her friend. “What are you talking about?” David asked as Lisa lost her footing and had to sit on the bed again. He rushed to her to make sure she was alright.

“Baby you have a way about you. We never felt right as guys. But many of us still loved our cocks. But no man we ever dated ever made us feel like you do.” Alexa said with a smile as she watched him care for her friend. “W-When we are inside of you...we feel like we have the right sex organ. You make us feel masculine. I’ve felt that a few times with others.” Lisa said looking at him. “But when you are inside of us,” Alexa said kneel beside the two of them.

“You make us feel like real women. Like there is nothing wrong with having these cocks. That’s the real reason I wanted this. I wanted to see if it was the case with other women like me. Because I want to make that fantasy YOU have had come true.” she said looking at him. He looked at his fiancé. She was speaking about his horny teenage fantasy of having a harem that he had all but forgot about until a friend had let it slip to Alexa when he met her for the first time.

“What does that mean?” Lisa asked looking at the two of them. “It means welcome to the trans harem of one David Downs,” Alexa said kissing her. “You want me to make a trans harem baby?” he asked her. She just smiled at him. He smiled back. “Okay, for the first thing my trans harem can do for me...is let me see what if feels like to have both of my women inside of me,” he said kissing both girls. “That we can do,” they said together as the two of them started to fuck their man together.


End file.
